bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Fist Glenn
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10996 |idalt = |no = 1505 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 8 |animation_attack = 207 |animation_idle = 47 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 31, 47, 50, 81, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132 |normal_distribute = 6, 8, 5, 8, 18, 16, 14, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31, 34, 47, 50, 53, 81, 84, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 6, 5, 4, 5, 4, 15, 13, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 47, 50, 53, 56, 81, 84, 87, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |sbb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 5, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 2, 13, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 31, 34, 37, 47, 50, 53, 56, 81, 84, 87, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 5, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 2, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An incredibly popular martial artist from Agni who fought in the Grand Gaia Arena in the land of Atharva long, long before the great war between gods and humanity. Known for fighting so ferociously he was said to light fires in viewers' hearts, he also led the strongest team in the Arena's history - the "Zektasa." In the end, the Zektasa were defeated in an upset by a mysterious swordsman of unknown origins. Even then, his fans are said to have continued cheering him on as he fought alone and covered in injuries. |summon = You need my fists? If I get to fight someone tough, you can take me wherever you want! |fusion = Your support gives me strength. You can see the fire in my heart, can't you? That fire is your passion! |evolution = | hp_base = 5068 |atk_base = 2303 |def_base = 1619 |rec_base = 1676 | hp_lord = 7241 |atk_lord = 3116 |def_lord = 2202 |rec_lord = 2260 | hp_anima = 8133 |rec_anima = 2022 |atk_breaker = 3354 |def_breaker = 1964 |def_guardian = 2440 |rec_guardian = 2141 |def_oracle = 2083 |rec_oracle = 2617 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Battle Roar |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, 120% boost to Atk, Def for first 3 turns & probable normal attack on all foes |lsnote = 25% chance for normal attack to hit all foes with -50% damage |bb = Flame Stance |bbdescription = 14 combo Fire attack on all foes, additional powerful damage at turn's end for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 400% multiplier on turn's end damage, 60% boost to critical rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Sanguine Fist |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 520% x HP / max base HP, 60% boost to critical rate, 400% multiplier on turn's end damage, 50% boost to critical damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Victory Dance |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), additional massive attack at turn's end for 3 turns, fills allies' BB gauge to max, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1200% + 800% x HP / max base HP, 300% boost to Atk, 400% boost to Fire's elemental weakness damage, 1000% multiplier on turn's end damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Rousing Fighter |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters & slightly boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |esnote = +0.3% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining - 30% boost at max HP (parameter boost applies to all units in party) |evofrom = |evointo = 10997 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = Fire Pot |evomats6 = Fire Pot |evomats7 = Fire Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Arena Champions |addcatname = Glenn1 }}